1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anchoring devices and more particularly to remotely operable anchoring systems which may be employed in any environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous designs for explosively propelled embedment anchors have been conceived. Examples of these prior art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,993,461; 3,036,542, and 3,577,949. The devices disclosed in the first two of the aforementioned patents are actuated by firing pins which theoretically function when the anchoring system contacts the sea bottom. Systems of this type require the provision of safing devices to permit safe handling and stowage and thus tend to become complex and expensive systems. The system disclosed in the last mentioned patent requires manual manipulation, as by an underwater swimmer, in order to actuate the system. Obviously it would be highly desirable if a simple anchoring system could be provided which could, if necessary, be remotely actuated by a simple electrical signal.